Sorority Gang
by Tommy-yomz
Summary: Being on the Sorority gang is a big secret from their boyfriends. What will happen if they found out about it? One by one? Will they avoid them and continue having that gang or will they talk about them and make them understand why?
1. Fight

"Good morning, Eri." Tomoyo said. She gently kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, Tommy." Eriol said. He does what Tomoyo did.

"Saku and Syao aren't here, yet?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Unfortunately, they aren't here, yet. I think Syaoran fetch his girlfriend." He replied. She pouts,

"Hmmp! I wish I was his girlfriend." She said.

"Hey! What that supposed to mean?" He asked. She looked at him and said,

"Syaoran always fetch Saku so they can go to school together, right?" He nodded.

"So, what you we're saying is you also want me to do that for you?" He asked.

"Yes, but I also want us to be unique so that's okay for me." She said.

The door opened, the couple looked at it and it reveals Syaoran and Sakura.

"Good morning!" Tomoyo and Eriol greeted.

"Good morning, Tommy and Eri-kun." Sakura asked.

"Oh! Good Morning, Tommy and Eriol." Syaoran said.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh! It's nothing personal, Saku." Tomoyo said.

"Well, she said she wished to be Syaoran's girlfriend." Eriol said. The couple looked at Tomoyo, startled.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that, plus, I'm just joking." Tomoyo said.

"Anyway, are you, three, free?" Syaoran asked. Eriol nodded while Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other.

"Sorry guys can't go. We have somewhere we need to go to." Tomoyo said while Sakura nodded.

"Isn't this the first time you back out?" Eriol asked. They looked at him and sighed.

"Yes, but this agenda is important."She looked away, "At least to me and Sakura." She whispered.

**FLASBACK:**

"Class, take your seats." Terada-sensei said.

"I have an announcement, I just got a message that there is a gang here called Sorority, and it is for the girls. Someone said that, that gang is harmless. However, I don't want any girls here to be involved, got it?" He said.

"Yes, sir." The girls replied._ So our gang is now known. Fortunately, Syao and Eri don't know._ Tomoyo thought.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_What did Tomoyo mean by the 'At least to me and Sakura'. _Eriol thought as he heard what Tomoyo whispered. The door opened and the teacher walked in.

"I heard that the leader and her co-leader of the Sorority are somehow in my class. I also heard that half of the girls here is a member of it." Terada-sensei said. Tomoyo, Sakura, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu glared at him but he didn't saw it.

_Sigh, Terada-sensei already knows it but fortunately he didn't know who it is." _Sakura thought.

**LUNCH:**

"What do we do?" Naoko asked.

"We need to keep our profile low." Tomoyo said.

"Yes, but what should we do the time Syao, Eri-kun and Yama knows it?" Sakura asked.

"Saku, we just need to be not suspicious around them." Chiharu said.

"Chi-chi is right, but for now we have to be alert." Tomoyo said.

"What if they misunderstood our gang? I mean what if they thought this gang is bad influence and we are currently running it?" Rika asked.

"Don't worry, Ri-ri. As long as the three boys don't know, they will not be mad at us." Tomoyo said. She looked at Sakura and smiled knowingly

"Okay, that's the end of our discussion." Sakura said.

**PLUM BLOSSOM TREE:**

"Sorry, we're late." Tomoyo said. She kissed Eriol's cheek, again.

"It is okay, Tommy." Eriol said. Now, he just smiled dreamingly.

"Anyways, why are the two of you are not free later?" Syaoran asked.

"Syao, the girls here will be going to mall. Why? Do you want to come along?" Sakura said.

"Even Chi, Rika, and Naoko are not free?" Yamazaki asked.

"Yes, we'll have a ladies night at my house after the shopping spree." Tomoyo said. The boys nodded and they ate teasingly.

**AFTER SCHOOL:**

They're in the mall, picking clothes for they're disguise. Sakura, Naoko, Rika and Chiharu are currently waiting for Tomoyo to come out. After a while, Tomoyo comes out.

"What do you think, girls?" She asked. They just stared.

"Is something wrong about my outfit?" She asked. They shook their heads and yelled,

"KAWAII!"

Tomoyo is wearing a violet above-the-belly waist-clothe that have a logo that says 'Amethyst-angel, must back off' and a lavender shorts with moon beads around it and have a violet roller blades for her shoes.

"Next is, you, Saku." Tomoyo said. Sakura goes inside while Rika, Chiharu and Naoko are complementing Tomoyo.

"You really look so cute, there. Eriol might not recognize you anymore; you look like an angel with a slender body." Rika said.

"Yeah, where did you get that 'Amethyst-angel, must back off' cloth anyway?" Chiharu asked.

"There is a closet there that is full of birthstone clothes for girls." Tomoyo replied.

"Really? Then how about we wear clothes like that?" Naoko suggested.

"Nice idea, Hun. Wait, I'll just tell Saku about it." Rika said. After 5 minutes, she came back while Sakura comes out.

"So, how do I look?" Sakura asked.

"You're so KAWAII, Saku-chan." Tomoyo said.

"So gorgeous." Naoko said. Chiharu and Rika nodded.

Sakura is wearing a pink sports bra that says 'Emerald-angel, beware of her' and a baggy-like pants with star beads. Her shoe is a pink Nike with Sakura sewed to it.

"Next will be...Ri-ri." Tomoyo said. They pushed her inside while Sakura and Tomoyo go to the bathroom. Chiharu turned around and saw Eriol, Syaoran, and Yamazaki walking.

"YAMA!" She yelled.

"Chi? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, didn't we already said it that we'll go shopping? Well, we are picking clothes. Anyways, Syaoran, if you saw Saku, you'll absolutely drool and Eriol, if you saw Tomoyo, I bet, you won't be able to speak for a while."

"Chi-chi, what's going on in there?" Sakura asked. Syaoran stared and as Chiharu predicted, he drooled.

"Syao! What're you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Eriol will treat us since we weren't able to have fun with only us boys." Syaoran replied.

"Anyways, where's Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"She's in the bathroom. Let me tell you, if you saw her, she's completely not the Tomoyo you thought she looks like because she's different on her clothes." Sakura said.

"Geez, its sounds like she doesn't even look like, Tomoyo, the one I know." Eriol said. Sakura didn't answer.

"You mean, she really don't look like my girl now?" Eriol said.

"It's not that she's does not look like your girl but she's completely different as before." Sakura said. Rika came out of the dressing room, the six looked at her.

Rika is wearing a red one-sided sleeve that says 'Ruby-angel, be cautious' and a polka-dot skirt with sun beads in it. Her sandal is coloured red with straps on it.

"Saku? Why is your voice... serious?" She said as she walks towards Sakura. Tomoyo then came out of the bathroom and walked towards Sakura but didn't notice Eriol. One she looked up, she gasp.

"Eri! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Excuse me but do I know you? Your voice and my girl's voice is the same." Eriol said, teasingly.

"Tsk tsk. Eri can't even recognize his own girlfriend." Tomoyo said. His eyes widened but he's just mocking it.

"You really are Tomoyo!" Eriol said. He spoke gently but anger is filled with it.

"Of course, I am." Tomoyo replied, wondering if she really heard the anger in it.

"Wow, you're so pretty, Tommy. I'm glad you're my girlfriend." He said. He hugged her tightly and he leaned to her ear and madly said, "Unfortunately for you, fortunately for us, we already know that you are the founder of the sorority gang and we hate you for it."

She froze and her mouth hanged a little. She can't recover because she knows that Eriol is mad at her and the girls. She didn't cry but felt guilty.

"We're leaving, girls." Tomoyo suddenly commanded, voice is filled with seriousness. Naoko is taken back.

"I'm not dressed, yet." Naoko said. She glared at her while Naoko just stared with fear in the eyes. Tomoyo looked at Eriol then said,

"We're done, Hiiragizawa-kun." With that they leave the store.

"What did you say that makes Tommy and the girls leave?" Syaoran said.

"I said that we already know their secret." Eriol replied. The two boys gasped.

"Why did you say that?" Yamazaki asked.

"I don't know. I feel stupid. Now the only girl I loved broke up with me." Eriol said.

"She broke up with you?" Yamazaki asked.

"Yes, she did. She must feel very guilty. Whenever she's guilty she turns cold to the people beside her." Eriol replied.

"Don't worry; we'll help you make it up to her." Syaoran said.

**Tomoyo and the girls:**

"What happened, Tommy?" Sakura asked as they go inside Tomoyo's limo. Tomoyo suddenly hugged her.

"Eriol already know that I am the leader of the Sorority gang." Tomoyo said.

"What? How? When?" Naoko asked.

"I don't know! I don't know!" She yelled and punched the nearest window, her hands bleeding. Rika hugged her and the other followed.

"I don't know, anymore. He's mad at me and I already broke up with him." Tomoyo confessed. Sakura, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko looked at each other and have the same thinking '_Put them together back'_.

"Bye, Saku. See you tomorrow." She said as the car stopped in front of Sakura's house, then at Naoko, Chiharu and Rika's house.

"Bye, Tommy." Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika said.

When she came home, she proceeded upstairs. In her room, she jumped at her bed, holds a pillow, and yelled at it. Memories of Eriol and her reminded her and that time, she starts to cry.


	2. Making up

**NEXT DAY:**

"Good morning, Saku." Tomoyo greeted. She's a little pale and very gloomy.

"Good morning, Tommy." Sakura greeted. Tomoyo just walked towards her desk and completely ignored Eriol. She slumped at her desk.

"Good morning, Saku, Eriol, and Tommy." Syaoran greeted. He's worried about Tomoyo.

"What's wrong, Tommy? You're so gloomy and are... pale?" Syaoran asked.

"It's nothing, Syao. Just felt tired yesterday." She smiled weakly. He didn't buy Tomoyo's story but just shrugged it.

After the test, Tomoyo stood up to pass her paper. After she gave it, she stumbled a bit but Eriol caught her hand. As she was going to get her hand back, Eriol leaned his forehead with Tomoyo's forehead.

"Wh-What?" She asked herself

"As I thought, you have a fever." Eriol said.

"You don't care and it's not your business, I can manage myself." She said, coldly.

"Sensei, can I bring Tomoyo to the clinic?" He asked.

"Is something wrong, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Terada-sensei asked.

"Tomoyo have a fever and a bleeding hand, sir." He replied. Terada-sensei nodded.

**CLINIC:**

"What are you still doing here, Hiiragizawa?" She asked, coldly.

"Of course, I'm accompanying you." He replied.

"I'm not in your concern, anymore." She said.

"You still are. Even if you broke up with me, I still love and care for you." Eriol said. Minutes passed.

"How?" She asked.

"What do you mean 'how'?" He asked. She stared at him. He sighed and said,

"The way you and the girls glared Terada-sensei, yesterday." She looked at him and said,

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be mad at you, knowing. Just afraid you'll never go speak to me ever again, after that news." Eriol smiled.

"Anyways, why did you form a group like that?" Eriol asked.

"It's nothing, just for fun. I didn't even know why I created it. By the way, you shouldn't speak civil with me, Hiiragizawa-kun." She said.

"Why? And why did you go back to formalities? Why did you break up with me?" Eriol asked.

"Just move on and I don't want you to be mad, that's the least thing I want you to be to me, Eri." She said, finally smiling again.

"Can't we be together, again?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know. Anyways, the gang is a no-no already and we are simply students, again." She said.

"See you in class, Eri." She said. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out. He sighed.

"I want her back." Eriol decided.

**Lunch:**

"Girls, free to hang-out in the club?" Tomoyo asked. They nodded.

"Sure but which club?" Naoko asked.

"The Sorority gang club." Sakura answered.

"We have that kind of club?" Rika asked.

"Yes, and it's popular. Even guys can go." Tomoyo said.

"Then, you want to invite the guys?" Chiharu asked.

"Hmm, let's see... Sure, and we gotta invite Kei, ne Rika?" Tomoyo asked. Rika blushed. They know that Rika have crush on Kei since last year.

"Maybe and we shouldn't forget Jun, ne Naoko?" Rika teased. Naoko looked at her then blushed.

"It's settled. We should invite Eri, too, right, Tommy?" Sakura asked, teasing Tomoyo. Tomoyo also blushed, just nodded slowly.

"Yay! It's settled. The guys we're inviting is Syao, Eri, Yama, Kei and Jun." Chiharu said.

**Classroom:**

"You should ask Eri, first, Tommy." Sakura said. They found Eri looking at the window, depressed.

"Fine, just wait here." Tomoyo replied. Tomoyo walked towards Eri.

"Hi! Eri! Do you want to hang-out with us in the club?" Tommy asked. Eri looked at Tomoyo. She is so dangerously close to his face. He blushed then nodded.

"Yay! Love you, Eri." Tomoyo said then hugged him. He smiled at the 'Love you, Eri.'

"Did you invite Syao and Yama?" Eriol asked.

"Not yet. You're the first guy. Actually, there are still two guys whose coming with us." Tomoyo replied.

"Who?" Eriol replied. Curiosity is killing him.

"Rika's crush, whose Kei, and Naoko's crush, whose Jun." Tomoyo whispered. He smiled.

"I'll help you." Erio said.

**Canteen:**

"Naoko-san, I think it's better if you ask him now." Eriol said. She nodded towards Jun.

"Hi, Jun-kun! Would you like to hang-out with us in the club?" Naoko said. Jun looked at her.

"Sure, are you inviting Kei as well?" Jun asked.

"Yes, but Rika's the one whose gonna invite him." Naoko replied.

"What time, anyway?" Jun asked.

"Umm, just meet us after school. Bye, Jun-kun." Naoko said. He nodded.

**Library:**

"Good afternoon, Kei-kun." Rika greeted. Kei looked at her and smiled.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Rika-chan." Kei replied.

"Would you like to... Umm... hang-out with... Umm... us?" Rika asked, shyly.

"Sure and can I ask whose coming as well?" Kei asked.

"Umm... it's me, Tommy, Saku, Chi-chi, Nao, Eri, and Jun, we're just about to ask Syao and Yama after you." Rika replied.

"I'll meet you then after school." Kei said.

**Cherry Blossom Tree:**

"Syao hang-out with us, please." Sakura pleaded.

"Fine, where are we going?" Syaoran asked.

"At the club, Syao." Sakura said.

"Is Tommy and Eriol coming?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm, I'm just planning to get them back." Syaoran said.

"I see, well they're in good terms. They'll be together in no time, don't worry." Sakura said.

"I know but Eriol's heart is broken." Syaoran said.

"Tommy is the one who cried like heck." Sakura replied.

"Well, Eriol cried, too. He said he's not thinking when he said that." Syaoran said.

"I don't know. Tommy even punched the window of their limo." Sakura said.

"She punched it?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, she's very guilty. We already know that when she's guilty she'll be cold to someone then when she's in private, she'll punch something she sees." Sakura said.

"Tommy is scary when she's like that. I liked that side of her a little but that's side of her is cruel." Syaoran said. She nodded.

"Well, meet us at the school's gate. Bye, Syao." Sakura said.

**Fountain:**

"Yama, you wanna hang-out with us?"Chiharu asked.

"Sure Chi-chi. Anyways, are Tommy and Eriol mad at each other?" Yamazaki asked.

"Not anymore, but Eriol is depressed so is Tommy." Chiharu said.

"You know, those two are so perfect for each other." Yamazaki said.

"You're right. Ever since that two became lovers, they began to enjoy their every day." Chiharu agreed.

"Anyways, I'll just meet you and the others at the school's gate?" Yamazaki asked.

"Yes, and I'll be going. Bye, Yama." Chiharu said.

**School gate:**

"Now that you're all here, we should go shopping first for Naoko, Chiharu and the guys." Tomoyo said.

"Yes, and that's because Tommy, me and Rika got our clothes, already." Sakura continued.

"We're going to the mall we go to yesterday." Tomoyo said.

"Here's Tommy's limo. Climb up so we can already go to the mall." Sakura said.


	3. Clubbing

**Mall:**

"So, Nao, it's your turn." Sakura said. Tomoyo, Rika and her pushed Naoko to the dressing room. After 5 minutes, she came out.

Naoko is wearing a brown sando-shirt that says 'Zircon-angel, get out of her way' and a black short –shorts with pen beads on it. Her sandal is coloured gray with little heels on it.

"Wow, you look so cute, Naoko-chan." Jun complimented her.

"Thanks. Hmm, is Chi-chi the last or the boys first?" Naoko asked.

"Chi-chi will go first. We're still choosing for the guys." Tomoyo said. Naoko pushed Chiharu so that she'll not gonna protest. After a while, she finally came out.

Chiharu is wearing a brown-black v-neck clothes that says 'Tourmaline-angel, get out of this bitch way' and a brown leggings with mallets beads on it. Her shoe is a light brown shell-satin-high-heel.

"Wow, you look so beautiful." Yamazaki said.

"Thanks and now it's your turn." Chiharu said. Tomoyo pushed Yamazaki to the boy's dressing room.

"Ne, Eri, do you like this clothes?" Tomoyo asked. She showed him a navy blue long-sleeve.

"I'll try it after Yama came out." Eriol said, smiling.

"Thanks, Eri. Even though we're not together anymore, you still made me happy." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled. Then Yamazaki came out of the boy's dressing room.

Yamazaki is wearing a brown collared shirt that says 'Brown-eyed man, fly out' and black jeans with rhinestones in it. He is wearing a nice square toed shoe.

"So, who's next? And did you know that rhinestones are su-"Yamazaki said. Chiharu whacked him.

"It's gonna be Eri-kun and you stop lying!" Chiharu said.

"Come on, Eri." Tomoyo said as she pushed him.

"There's something I want to ask you, Tommy." Sakura said.

"What is it, Saku?" Tomoyo asked.

"Do you still love him?" She asked.

"Who's him?" Tomoyo said, mocking her.

"You know exactly the 'him' I'm telling, Tommy." Sakura said. She sighed and smiled sadly.

"Of course, no one can move on so easily, you know."She explained.

"Then why don't the two of you get back together?" Sakura suggested.

"Saku, I can't." She said.

"Why can't you?" Sakura asked.

"I failed his trust on me." She said.

"How did you fail your trust on him?" Sakura asked.

"He said, once we get together, there's no secret between us." She replied. Sakura sighed, heavily.

"We can help you, you know." She sighed.

"Ah! Help us get together?" Tomoyo said.

"Yes, you know us exactly, Tommy." She said.

"No. I appreciate your wants but give us some time." Tomoyo said.

"Fine but if it's not working out, we'll help. I'll also include Syao and Yama." Sakura said. She nodded. Then Eriol came out. Tomoyo's speechless.

"How do I look?" Eriol asked.

"You look handsome, Eri-kun." Sakura said. They all looked at Tomoyo.

"Yeah, you look elegantly handsome." Tomoyo agreed, blushing and avoiding contacts.

Eriol is wearing a navy blue v-neck long-sleeve with a sun beads and a black slack. He is wearing a black shoe.

"Finally, you're the last one, Syao!" Sakura exclaimed, holding his clothes.

"I'm fine; I already have clothes so no need to buy another one." Syaoran complained. Sakura looked at Tomoyo then nodded. At the count of 3, they pushed Syaoran and locked the door. Then Sakura thought of something.

"I'm so thirsty. Want to go and have some, Chi-chi?" Sakura said. Chiharu caught it then decided to have her own act.

"You're right. My throat is so dried up. Come on, Ri-ri and Nao." Chiharu said as they go out.

"Wait! Wait for me!" Yamazaki run towards them. Then the five was gone. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other then began to laugh.

"That's so funny!" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah, they didn't know that we already know what they're doing." Eriol said.

"You know, I can't believe I broke your trust to me." Tomoyo confessed.

"Past is past, Tommy. Actually, I still maintained my trust on you." Eriol said.

"Thanks and haven't you wondered why Syao takes so long?" Tomoyo asked.

"You're right. Come here, let's check him out." Eriol said. Taking her hand on his and holding it tightly. Tomoyo smiled at the sight.

"Syaoran, are you there?" Eriol asked.

"What?" Syaoran said, annoyed.

"Maybe you want to go out there?" Eriol suggested.

"Where's Saku?" Syaoran asked.

"She's out with everyone." Tomoyo replied.

"Sure? If you're sure, I'll come out." Syaoran said.

"I'm sure. Now if you don't come out, I'll drag you out here, Syao." Tomoyo said. Then Syaoran came out. Tomoyo smiled.

"Why, you look gorgeous, Syao." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran is wearing a green shirt that says 'Amber-eyed hottie, must all of you back off, NOW' and a slack but his have a little belt on it. His shoe is coloured black, also.

"She's right. Come out, now, Saku-chan." Eriol said. Sakura and the other came out.

"Tommy is very right, Syao. You look stunningly handsome like Eri." Sakura agreed.

"Now that all of us is now dressed. Let's go to this club." Tomoyo said.

**Club:**

"Welcome to the club, Miss Daidouji, Miss Kinomoto, Miss Mihara, Miss Sasaki and Miss Yanagizawa." The guard said.

"How's the club?" Tomoyo asked.

"They're perfectly fine, Daidouji-sama." One of guards replied.

"This way, Miss Kinomoto and everyone." One of the guards said as well.

"Well, how do the guards know you?" Syaoran asked.

"Syao, this club is owned by us." Sakura replied.

"Own by the five of you?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, this is owned by us so that means we're known here." Tomoyo said.

"Guys, maybe you want to have a punch." Chiharu said.

"Yeah, we're already thirsty." Yamazaki said.

"Looks like Jun-kun and Kei-kun is being ignored by Ri-ri and Nao." Tomoyo teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Tommy." Rika said.

"I'll be right back, guys." Tomoyo said. Then, suddenly, there's a girl who's irritating Eriol.

"Umm, sorry but I'm with someone." Eriol said, irritated.

"Well, maybe they won't mind." The girl said.

"Actually, we do mind." Sakura's the first who reacted.

"And who might you be?" The girl asked.

"Oh, I'm just his best friend." Sakura said.

"Well, you're JUST his best friend." The girl said. Then, she suddenly kissed Eriol's cheek. Tomoyo saw it and she came back from the bathroom.

"Hey, you, Blondie-slut!" Tomoyo yelled. All head turned to Tomoyo who is very pissed.

"What did you call me?" The girl asked.

"A slut or maybe you still don't know what that means." Tomoyo said.

"Why you little bitch." The girl said.

"Excuse me. I'm not a bitch. Actually, you're the bitch and slut one." Tomoyo said.

"Why do you suddenly call me a slut?" The girls asked.

"Because you're slut, blondie-girl." Chiharu butted in.

"Excuse me, my name is Mika not blondie-girl or blondie-slut." The girl said.

"Are we asking your name?" Rika asked.

"No, I'm just saying it." Mika replied.

"Then don't speak if we're not talking to you." Naoko snapped.

"And don't you dare kiss my best friend's cheek." Sakura said.

"What's the matter to all of you?" Mika asked.

"What we're saying is you should bitch away from this guy." Tomoyo said as she points it to Eriol.

"And also to these four guys, you understand?" Sakura said as she points to Syaoran, Yamazaki, Jun and Kei.

"Fine but you better watch your back or else my gang will get back on you." Mika threatened.

"We don't care, now get lost before I shut your hand down your throat." Tomoyo also threatened while glaring.

"Tommy, stop." Eriol said as he hugged her.

"Thanks and you better get away from those girls." Tomoyo said.

"Why?" Eriol asked, smirking.

"Because if you don't I'll beat the crap out of you." Tomoyo said

"Why, you jealous?" Eriol teased.

"I just don't want you to get hurt and what if I'm jealous?" Tomoyo said, challenging him.

"I'd be gladly to have you jealous on me." Eriol said.

"Is that so?" Tomoyo said, smiling.

"Yes, is really so." Eriol said.

"Now that you know, you better stay away from them, right?" Tomoyo said.

"Sure but you also get away from guys." Eriol said.

"I'll think of it." Tomoyo said.

"You, too, Saku, better stay away from guys." Syaoran said.

"What if I don't want to?" Sakura asked.

"Then I'll stay you away from them." Syaoran said.

"Wow, you're so sweet." Sakura said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, and you're so obedient." Syaoran said, also dripping with sarcasm. They glared at each other then looked away.

"Now, now, you shouldn't fight." Chiharu said.

"We're not fighting. We're just quarrelling." Sakura said.

"NOW, let's the dance begin." Tomoyo said.


	4. Fights and a mystery

**Club:**

Tomoyo and the girls walked into the stage. Tomoyo and Sakura are partners. Then, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko decided to be partners, too. Tomoyo is challenging Sakura to dance wildly. The, Sakura began to sway her hips while Tomoyo began swaying up and down. Tomoyo and Sakura caught the interest of the other guys. They made their way towards the girls.

"Hey, Miss, care for a dance?" Guy one asked. Sakura then glared at him.

"Never in a million years." Sakura replied, smirking. Guy one then caught her wrists. Tomoyo saw it, she then, she goes behind the guys and then began to twist his arm.

"You better stay away from us or else." Tomoyo threaten, glaring. Guy one looked amazed. He, then, called the other guys. Then, five guys walked to the girls.

"Miss, aren't you being cold?" Guy two asked.

"We have no reason to be kind to the likes of you." Tomoyo said, coldly. Naoko saw that the guy is planning to grab Tomoyo's hips then quickly whispered it to Chiharu. Chiharu, then, kicked him on his thing.

"Tommy, be careful, these guys are planning to do something." Chiharu said. Tomoyo nodded. Then, Eriol and the guys saw that there are guys nearing them. Eriol felt mad when he saw the guy touch Tomoyo's hips. He ran towards them as he signalled Syaoran to come. He touched the guy's shoulder, the guy turned around.

"I think you're messing with me." Eriol said, coldly. The guy narrowed his eye.

"Why is that?" Guy three asked.

"Are you stupid? You're hitting on someone's girl, airhead." Eriol said. He punched the guy in stomach, hard.

"This is what you get for messing with someone's girl." Eriol said, walking away. Syaoran, then, walked calmly in front of Sakura.

"Hey, bastard, we found this chick first." Guy one said. Syaoran glared to him.

"I don't care if you found this chick first or not. The point is you've been hitting on MY girl." Syaoran said, glaring. Sakura clutched into him.

"Syao, finish him, please." Sakura said, glaring at guy one. He nodded. He did a roundhouse kick which send the guy one into the floor. Then, Syaoran walked towards him. He pulled his collar and then whispered into his ear.

"You better stay away from her or else you will wish you've never been born." Syaoran threaten. The guy nodded, and then began to run outside of the club. They saw that Yamazaki, Kei and Jun finished the matter.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked at him. She saw the worry and concern on his eyes. She smiled sweetly. Then, she saw the girls smirking at her.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Tomoyo said. Then, she remembered something, she lightly kicked Eriol. The guys seemed confused.

"What the heck are you doing?" Eriol kind of yelled. She playfully glared. Sakura giggled.

"That's your punishment for calling me your 'girl'." Tomoyo said, smirking. He then laughed then stood up. They looked weirdly at him.

"God, Tommy, you never cease to amaze me." Eriol said. They all laughed. Syaoran stopped laughing.

"Saku, I told you to stay away from guys!" Syaoran pretend to be angry. Sakura pouted.

"I stayed away from them but it's not my fault that I'm cute." Sakura said, sticking her tongue out. The girls giggled. Syaoran thought it's cute, so he pinched her cheek.

"Yeah, and Tommy, don't make Eriol feel jealous." Syaoran teased, smirking. Tomoyo playfully glared at him then giggled.

"Well, as for you, you shouldn't feel angry and jealous just because someone is hitting on YOUR girl." Tomoyo said, smirking also. They all laughed.

"Well, well, well, isn't it Daidouji Tomoyo-san and Kinomoto Sakura-san." The voice said. They turned around.

"Who on earth are you?"Sakura asked.

"My, my, my, don't tell me you forgot someone the two of you almost killed." The voice said. The two froze while the others gaze at them slowly. Chiharu's face hardened.

"You damn bastard!" Chiharu yelled at the voice. They're glad that the music is more loudly than them.

"My, aren't you their friend who banged me into the car's window?" The voice said. The guys are confused.

"Who are they, Chi?" Yamazaki asked. The voice looked at him.

"Well, I'm the one who attempt Daidouji Tomoyo-san and Kinomoto Sakura-san to be raped." The voice said.

**To be continued...**


	5. Song and incantations

**Preview: **

_"Who are they, Chi?" Yamazaki asked. The voice looked at him._

_"Well, I'm the one who attempt Daidouji Tomoyo-san and Kinomoto Sakura-san to be raped." The voice said._

**Next Chapter:**

"Wait, Chi, isn't he the one who hanged Nao on the wall?" Rika asked. Naoko and Chiharu looked at her.

"No, Rika, the one who hanged Nao in the wall is a she." Chiharu said. Rika nodded, then,

SLAP!

Sakura, then, suddenly slapped the voice face.

"Saku, why are you slapping him?" Syaoran asked. Sakura coldly glared at him.

"Well, you didn't know what this person did to us." Sakura said, glaring. Syaoran is shocked by Sakura's sudden change of attitude.

"I'm sorry, Saku, of course I didn't know anything but please don't get mad at me." Syaoran said. Sakura stopped glaring at him but sighed.

"I'm sorry, too. Anyway, we'll just tell it to you when the time's right, sorry Syao." Sakura said, kissing his cheek gently. He softly smiled and then he nodded. Tomoyo's been brought to the reality when Eriol hugged her behind. . She looked at past her shoulder. She then smiled wryly.

"Sorry, Eri, I didn't even thought that he'll come back after what he did." Tomoyo said. Eriol just nodded.

"My, my, it makes me puke." The voice said.

"Shut up, Ganji." Tomoyo said, glaring coldly. He then calmly walked in front of her. He smiled then smelled her hair. She backed up and swatted his arm.

"Don't touch my hair." Tomoyo said. He seems surprised.

"Sure but be aware that you'll be mine and Sakura will be my brother's." He said. He reached for her but she slapped him, also.

"Yours your face and please don't touch us." Tomoyo said. He laughed.

"Sure but don't let your guard down if you don't want these guys be hurt." Ganji said. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, freak, come on let's get out of here." Tomoyo said. They walked outside.

"Geez, Tommy, that blockhead found us." Sakura said. Tomoyo just nodded.

"Yeah, but he can't do anything to our friends especially the ones who've been taught by martial arts." Chiharu said. Naoko nodded.

"Anyway, are they in a gang?" Rika asked.

"Well, yeah, but we're no longer a gang, you know." Sakura said. They nodded.

"Anyway, Tommy, are you okay?" Eriol asked in worry. She looked at him then smiled.

"Of course, it's just that… oh nothing." Tomoyo said, looking away. Eriol smiled sadly.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Eriol said.

"No, I'll tell you someday but not today." Tomoyo said. He nodded, smiling.

"Sure but first, you should rest." Eriol said. She nodded lazily then she collapsed but Eriol caught her and carried her in a bride style. Eriol smiled down at her.

"Guys, let's go home." Chiharu said. They nodded. As they were about to hop inside their car, Ganji surrounded them. Tomoyo woke up then made a tsk-ed sound.

"Do you think I'll let you go home?" Ganji asked. Sakura rolled her eyes as Tomoyo walked in front.

"Whatever." Sakura said. Ganji's subordinates pulled out a gun. Tomoyo also pulled out a gun but she looked behind.

"What is it?" Ganji asked. Tomoyo glared at him.

"Are you hesitating because it will endanger your friends?" Ganji asked.

"Shut up. That's none of your business." Tomoyo said.

"Very well, will you sacrifice your friends or will you sacrifice yourselves?" Ganji asked.

"The choice is yours." Ganji said. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other then nodded. Tomoyo put her gun down and the two of them smirked.

"Sure, we'll go with you." Sakura said. Chiharu and the others except Eriol and Syaoran are confused. Chiharu's eyes widened.

"Don't do it, Saku, Tommy." Chiharu said. The two girls looked at her then smiled. Syaoran and Eriol caught the message and they also smirked.

"Sure, we'll give them to you." Eriol said but Ganji isn't fooled even a bit.

"Boss, we need to make a move or else they'll change their minds." One of them said. _There's something wrong about them, I know it. _Ganji thought. As Tomoyo walked to them, Eriol and Sakura whispered an incantation. Tomoyo and Syaoran smirked as Sakura and Eriol made an invisible wall. Sakura and Tomoyo stopped in front of the invisible wall.

"What, you don't want to fetch us?" Sakura asked while Tomoyo smirked. Ganji then walked to them but as he brought his hand to them, he bumped into something.

"What's happening? There's something in here." Ganji said as he touch it but can't see it.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. He looked at them.

"This is your doing right?" Ganji asked. Tomoyo and Sakura pulled an innocent act.

"We can't do such thing, you know." Sakura asked.

"Are you implying we have a… magic?" Tomoyo asked, tilting her head. Syaoran and Eriol are resisting the urge to laugh.

"I didn't say you have magic. There's no such things as magic." Ganji said.

"Really, then what do you mean by we did whatever you're saying?" Sakura asked. Ganji looked confused. Then, Sakura and Eriol whispered an incantation, again, while is preparing to sing. Sakura nodded as Tomoyo sang.

In the night sky, they twinkle

The far stars of gold

The same color as the small bird

That looked up in my dream last night

Eriol put Ganji and his subordinate in a box that they can't see and it drains their energies.

In the sleepless night,

I sing this song alone

Together with the blowing wind,

I fly riding on my thoughts

Sakura, then, mutters an incantation as she pulled a Sakura card.

In the night sky, it sparkles

The distant moon of silver

The same color as the wild rose

That was blooming in my dream last night

She pulled the 'sleep' card as Ganji and his subordinates sleep slowly.

In the gentle night,

I sing this song alone

Let me sing with you tomorrow

Riding the wings of dreams

Tomoyo sang as Chiharu and the others watch in awe.

In the gentle night,

I sing this song alone

Let me sing with you tomorrow

Riding the wings of dreams

Sakura and Eriol made Tomoyo sing as a distraction so they can't see their powers.

"Gosh, what will we do when they woke up?" Syaoran asked.

"When they woke up, we're already at our house." Tomoyo asked. Sakura nodded.

"Come on, we have to go." Sakura said. They walked to Chiharu and the others.

"How come they're asleep?" Chiharu asked.

"I don't think Tomoyo's voice will affect them that much." Rika said.

"Don't mention it. Come on, we have to go." Eriol said. They nodded.


	6. He's moving on?

**Preview:**

_"How come they're asleep?" Chiharu asked._

_"I don't think Tomoyo's voice will affect them that much." Rika said._

_"Don't mention it. Come on, we have to go." Eriol said. They nodded._

**Next Chapter:**

They arrived at Daidouji's mansion. Syaoran sighed. Eriol looked at Tomoyo.

"Ne, Tommy, what happened back there?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"What do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran raised his eyebrow.

"The guy who ordered you to be raped, what does he mean?" Syaoran asked. Sakura bit her lip. Eriol clenched his fist.

"Ne, Syao, please let go of it." Sakura begged. Syaoran sighed then nodded. Tomoyo smiled.

"I promise that we will tell you someday." Tomoyo said. Syaoran looked at her and nodded. Eriol stole a glance at Tomoyo.

"I understand but please don't be in danger." Syaoran said, worriedly. Tomoyo giggled.

"Ne, Tommy, how about you and Eriol get back together so he can protect you?" Rika suggested. Eriol faked a smiled.

"Rika-chan, it's not that simple. We both have to move on." Eriol said. All of them are surprised at his comment. Tomoyo's eyes widened.

_So he did give up already. I'm so stupid!_ Tomoyo thought. Eriol saddened.

_This is the best thing I can do._ Eriol thought. Sakura noticed the silence.

"Ne, are you sure?" Sakura asked. Eriol smiled.

"Yeah, positive, this is for the best, right, Tommy?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo saddened.

"Yes, this is for the best." Tomoyo said. Eriol faked a smile. Sakura couldn't believe what Eriol said. Syaoran noticed Sakura looking at Eriol.

_What the hell is Eriol doing?_ Syaoran thought. Eriol smiled at him that made him be more confused.

"Guys, I'll be going now." Eriol said. They nodded. Eriol smiled. Tomoyo stared at him as he goes out of her house.

"We'll also be going." All of them said. Tomoyo nodded.

"Okay, be careful on your way home." Tomoyo said, smiling. They nodded. After all of them goes out. She ran to her room and locked herself inside.

**School:**

As Tomoyo goes out of her limo, she saw Eriol talking to a bunch of girls. Jealousy rose in her. She runs towards their classroom as fast as she can. Eriol noticed her running towards their classroom. He didn't call her so he just ignored her.

_I'm sure she won't mind since we've already break up. _Eriol thought. He laughed at the girl's joke. Tomoyo slumped at her chair. Sakura blinked.

"What's wrong, Tomo-chan?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo bit her lip.

"Eri is flirting with a bunch of girls." Tomoyo said. Sakura gasped.

"Wow, so he moved on already." Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded.

"I can't believe it. That's the first time I saw him enjoy himself with those girls." Tomoyo said, gritting her teeth. Sakura giggled.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo blushed.

"N-no, t-there's no way I'm j-jealous." Tomoyo stammered. Sakura giggled.

"Sure, whatever you said." Sakura said, giggling. Syaoran came in and noticed Sakura laughing.

"Good morning, why are you laughing?" Syaoran asked. Sakura said everything to him.

"Eriol is flirting?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, and Tomoyo is so jealous." Sakura said, giggling. Syaoran smirked.

"Heh, then, that means, she still loves him." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, I'm so happy!" Sakura exclaimed. Syaoran smiled.

"Me too, but why is he flirting with other girls?" Syaoran asked. Sakura saddened.

"That, I don't know. As I thought, he moved on already." Sakura said, sadly. Syaoran saddened.

"There's no way he moved on that fast. He loves Tomoyo with all his heart." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. Then, they both looked at Tomoyo. Tomoyo felt her heart shatter in pieces when she saw Eriol talking to girls other than her.

"He doesn't love me anymore. What should I do?" Tomoyo asked herself. Then, Eriol came in.

"Good morning, Saku-chan, Syaoran." Eriol said, smiling.

"Good morning," Sakura and Syaoran greeted back. Eriol saw her love.

"Good morning, Daidouji-san." Eriol said, smiling. The three gasped at the formality.

"G-good morning," Tomoyo also greeted back. Eriol's eyes softened as he sat on his chair.

**Lunch:**

"Eriol, what exactly is going on with you?" Syaoran asked. Apparently, the two of them is walking towards the cherry blossom tree; their usual eating spot.

"Are you talking about Tommy?" Eriol asked, not looking at him. Syaoran sighed.

"You still love her, right?" Syaoran asked. Eriol looked at him. They've arrived at the cherry blossom tree. Eriol smiled at him.

"I already gave up." Eriol said. Syaoran is surprised. Eriol sat down beside Tomoyo; his usual spot. His fan club walks up to them.

"Ne, ne, Eriol, I heard you already have a girlfriend." The girls said. Tomoyo silently gasped.

"Umm, well, I don't have a girlfriend, yet, but I plan to court someone." Eriol said. His friends are so surprised. Tomoyo can't take it anymore so she ran away. Eriol looked away from her retreating form.

"Don't you have a plan to catch up to her?" Syaoran asked. Eriol sighed.

"I already gave up on her." Eriol said. Sakura can't settle down.

"Please, Eri-kun, she still loves you." Sakura said. Eriol sighed.

"I'm not sure about that but okay; I'll catch up to her." Eriol said, running. He ran towards the choir room. He saw Tomoyo sitting on the chair.

"Ne, Daidouji-san, is something the matter?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked at him.

"Since when did you start calling me that?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol blinked.

"What do you mean?" Eriol asked, innocently.

"You called me 'Daidouji-san' as if we're strangers." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

"What am I supposed to call you?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo bit her lip.

"Tommy or Tomoyo," Tomoyo said. Eriol chuckled.

"Sure, Tommy, anyways, why did you run away?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo looked at him.

"So, you already moved on." Tomoyo said.

"To be honest, I still have a long way to go." Eriol said. Tomoyo faked a smile.

"Is it true that you're courting someone?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled.

"Yeah, well, not yet. I want to start being friends with her first." Eriol said. Tomoyo bit her lip.

"I see, well, good luck." Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded.

"Do you want to restart being friends with me, too?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled.

"Of course, Eri…" Tomoyo said, happily. Eriol smiled.

"Then, can you answer one question?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Sure, anything," Tomoyo said. Eriol smirked.

"Did you get jealous?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo blushed.

"I-I did not!" Tomoyo lied. Eriol hummed.

"I see…" Eriol said. Then, he kissed her on the lips and walked away. Tomoyo just stared at him. She touched her lips.

"He kissed me again, but what does that mean?" Tomoyo asked herself, blushing.


	7. a small revelation

**Preview:**

_"Did you get jealous?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo blushed._

_"I-I did not!" Tomoyo lied. Eriol hummed._

_"I see…" Eriol said. Then, he kissed her on the lips and walked away. Tomoyo just stared at him. She touched her lips._

_"He kissed me again, but what does that mean?" Tomoyo asked herself, blushing._

**Chapter 7:**

Eriol happily came back at their eating place with Tomoyo walking behind him, thinking of the kiss.

"Eri-kun, where's Tomo-chan?" Sakura asked. Eriol pointed behind him. Sakura smiled. She ran towards her.

"Ne, Tomo-chan, why are you in a daze?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo slowly looked at her.

"Eri kissed me…" Tomoyo whispered, slowly. Sakura gasped.

"He kissed you? W-what does that mean, then?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shrugged.

"I-I don't know, I'm still trying to figure it out but I can't think anything but that kiss he gave me." Tomoyo admitted. Sakura smiled.

"Isn't it because he still loves you?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"I don't know. He gives me signs that he still likes me but sometimes, signs that he doesn't like me anymore." Tomoyo said. Sakura stared at her. She smirked as she clicked the record button of her cell phone on her pocket.

"Do you still love him?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo looked at her eyes.

"Of course, I still love him. I love him so much that it irritates me when he flirts with other girls." Tomoyo shouted a little. Smirking, Sakura clicked the stop button.

"Why don't you ask him straightforwardly?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo sighed.

"I don't want to be laughed at by him." Tomoyo said. Sakura blinked.

"He'll never hurt your feeling by doing that." Sakura said, as a matter of fact. Tomoyo sighed.

"I hope so, I just want him back but my stupid pride made him have another girl he likes." Tomoyo said. Sakura sighed at this.

"It's not your fault; this is no one's fault, okay?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded lazily. After their talk, they went back at their eating place.

"What guys took you so long?" Meilin asked. Sakura smiled.

"Girl's talk, you know, about boys we like." Sakura said. Tomoyo is trying to catch Eriol's gaze but he's currently avoiding her eyes.

"Ne, who is it that you're planning to court?" Chiharu asked. Eriol smiled.

"Someone I've just made friend with." Eriol said. Tomoyo sadly looked at him.

"I hope for you to be happy." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled at her.

"I will be happy if she gladly accepts my offer being her boyfriend." Eriol said. Tomoyo bit her lip.

"I wish you the best, Eri." Tomoyo said. Eriol smiled.

"Thanks, Tommy…" Eriol said. With that, they continued to eat. Tomoyo can't help but think of Eriol and their memories together. Meilin thought of something.

"Ne, Tommy, be honest, will you get jealous if… if Eriol gets another girlfriend?" Meilin asked, frankly. They looked at her. Tomoyo looked at Eriol.

"Yes, I'll get jealous, of course I will but I have to move on and be happy for him." Tomoyo said. Eriol's eye softened then he sighed.

"Tsk, it's so hard to go on like this." Eriol whispered. Unfortunately, Syaoran heard him.

_Hmm, so he's just pretending but who is the girl he want to court?_ Syaoran thought. Rika and Naoko looked at each other.

"Please, the two of you, be honest. Do you still love each other?" Rika and Naoko asked. Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other in shock. Then, they smiled.

"**Of course…**" They said. They all smiled.

**Sorry if this chapter is too short. Please look forward to the next chapter and so on. =)**


End file.
